


Temporary Displacement

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters don't really die. She would find a way out and back as well, this was just a temporary situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Displacement

She didn't know what she expected as her after-existence but that wasn't it. The eternal garage of perfect conditions was exactly as it sounded: Climate controlled, dust free... boring.

She wanted her human with her and the highway under her tires. Even if it had just been the other one, the one that invaded her privacy and body once, the human with the abominable music taste who had allowed a mutt to ride in her, she could have arranged herself with it.

"I know it's strange, but you get used to it." Baby concentrated on the other cars around her. The one that had spoken had been a VW transporter with the most terrible paint job she had ever seen. Worse than a Barbarian queen riding a polar bear. 

"I'm Mystery Machine, these are K.I.T.T. and Bumblebee. And you are?"

“Looking for a way out of here.” She was a Winchester and the car of a hunter. She would find a way back to life again and out of this horror.


End file.
